


Star(t) up

by petrichor_petrichor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Pining, Rating May Change, Seungmin is whipped and horny, Smut, Track star! Hyunjin, University, but also obsessiveness, crack I g, football star!Seungmin, nobody's going to drown don'¨t worry, seungjin - Freeform, there's going to be rated r things later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: Hyunjin likes to run on track but also through Seungmin's mind. Seungmin doesn't mind.AKA: Ugh, another sportfic it is!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Star(t) up

Seungmin was sure he’d never get used to it. The “it” in question being Hwang Hyunjin. Every work day of the week he’d wake up in time with the sun only to hurriedly make his way the campus’ football field that Seungmin would soon come to understand was home to not only muddy shinned men with spikes under their shoes and black and white balls under their arms like him. With or without the university board’s knowledge, the football field doubled as the university's unofficial track elite’s play field but perhaps more importantly, /Hyunjin’s/ play field. Hyunjin hade right of the bat made sure that Seungmin wouldn’t be able to forget that piece of information in the first place. It had worked, the delicate hands that had given him a rough push and the apathetic eyes that made Seungmin want to cause a scene just to be able to see anything swim in them. Rage, anger, lust, whatever. A rude yet consice ”fuck off” paried along with the push and the eyes was enough for Hyunjin to get his point across. What Hyunjin hadn’t taken into consideration was that the football field wasn’t the only thing that could evoke a double meaning. Sure, hyunjin made his point clear but that didn’t stop Seungmin from viewing their first 3 second long encounter as an invite to encite, prod and wrench out any reaction from the other. And since the day of their little spat regarding what sports did and didn’t belong on the field, Seungmin made it a habit to inhabit the white stickers coated bleachers that framed the field every morning after sunrise. After sunrise, the time where Hwang Hyunjin would run his first ten laps of the day. Hyunjin might dislike Seungmin, but if the slightly older man was exposed to him enough then surely the gloomy feelings he harboured for him would go away. 

And so every day he thanked whoever put him on planet Earth for the existence of Hwang Hyunjin. 

But Seungmin didn’t /want/ to get used to it. He was afraid that once he started taking these early morning parasocial encounters for granted, they’d slip away. Because Seungmin had seen Hyunjin run, and there was nothing that said that he couldn’t one day just choose to run the other way.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Just when Seungmin thought that Hyunjin had accepted him more or less slipping into the other’s every day life, Hyunjin did what Seungmin feared the most. 

The sun had gone up just about twenty minutes ago and Seungmin sat perched and attentive on his usual spot on the bleachers as he tried to mollify the butterflies he was beginning to feel in his stomach. The mere thought of Hyunjin made him feel like he’d been lit on fire, made him giddy with overwhelming excitement that wouldn’t stand being dialed down. The small rational part of his brain that he had left was telling him how insane illogical he was being. He didn’t per say /know/ Hyunjin, and he doubted the other knew his name, yet something made him feel so drawn to the other. It wasn’t logical, that’s for sure, but did that automatically make it bad? At times, Seungmin even felt that his feelings against Hyunjin were all coming from his animal brain, his that wanted instant gratification and everything handed to him on a silver platter right then and there. Seungmin sure as hell wouldn’t mind seeing Hyunjin lay on a gigantic silver platter. It could get scary at times, how far his mind could travel by its own, how many images and fantasies it could paint up. He wanted to steal him away, even for just a day, ravish him, watch him fall apart right in front of him, preferably in slow motion with some eerie organ providing a soundtrack for them. Feelings that Seungmin didn’t even know he had within him.

Today however, he had no time to lust. His senses heightened as he caught a slip of Hyunjin’s red and well worn adidas track jacket across the field. It disappeared from his vision just a second later. Seungmin blanked, not quite sure how to process what he just saw. Hyunjin hadn’t continued in his direction, hadn’t run his first ten laps of the day, and certainly hadn’t given Seungmin his embarrassing 6 am hard-on. But where had he gone off to? The forest stood as the only reasonable answer as it bordered the entire southeast part of the field. Oh well, no worries. This wasn’t the time to freak out. Surely, Hyunjin changing direction couldn’t have meant anything. It wasn’t anything serious. However, the loud scream Seungmin’s ears picked up five seconds later did sound a bit serious, especially when it sounded like it came from the forest. 

Seungmin had always thought he was a “flight” person, but that day he came to realise that wasn’t the case at all. And of course, the purest kind of bravery is the kind we didn’t acknowledge we had within us.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Seungmin’s brain short circuited as he arrived at his destination, hands on his knees and chest heaving a bit too much for him to act like he wasn’t out of breath. His head couldn’t deal with more than two thoughts and said two thoughts were being repeated like mantras in his head for a good minute or two:

1; Hyunjin seems okay

2; His asthma isn’t a placebo effect of his mom’s paranoia.

Hyunjin was staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Shit, you scared me for a second.” Seungmin said to break the silence. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Seungmin hadn’t expected an answer and he was almost visibly taken aback by the fact that that was the longest and nicest thing Hyunjin had ever said to him. Sometimes Seungmin forgot that he’d only talked with the other once before.

He pretended to dust off his knees as he attempted to fix his posture, an action that elicited a loud crack from his backbone. 

“Well I heard you scream. People usually scream when they’re in danger or they’re scared.” Because patronizing your crush and speaking to them as if they were a dumb baby would certainly win them over.

“Well I’m neither of those two.” Hyunjin said as he turned his head to admire the fucking tree trunks or whatever.

Seungmin could tell he was losing him.

“Well why did you scream then?”

A goldfinch chirped, a crow let out a high croak. Hyunjin’s eyes didn’t waver as he answered the question.

“It’s how I alleviate my anger.” 

Seungmin stared at him and if it bothered Hyunjin, the other certainly didn’t let him know.

“Does it work then?” He dared ask after a short silence.

Hyunjin’s brows furrowed as he turned his face to scrutinize the sweating Seungmin.

“It does if other people don’t hear you and interrupt.” 

Ouch.

“So what’s making you angry?” 

“You, for one.”

Seungmin nodded as he too directed his gaze to the trees infront of them. Only now could he notice the small details, the broken twigs, the moss by the trunk and the way the tree had been littered with initials framed by choppy hearts.

Hyunjin dug out a metal stopwatch from his red training shorts and held it out in front of Seungmin. 

“35.2 seconds, you’d get swallowed whole if you were on the track team-”

“-I certainly wouldn’t mind being swallowed whole by you.”

“-but you’re a football player, so what can I expect.” Hyunjin pocketed the stopwatch again. “A lot can happen in 35.2 seconds. Of course nothing at all can happen as well during that time. What I do think is important to keep in mind is that people can usually not hold their breath underwater for more than thirty seconds, so if you want to be my catcher in the rye or whatever then you should really start working on that stamina of yours.”

Seungmin stared at him. 

“First of all, I don’t think that’s what catcher in the rye means and second of all, why would you drown in a forest?”

“Well obviously I wouldn’t drown in a forest, but imagine if I was out in the ocean now swimming. I’d probably have drowned before you made it here, so if you’re trying to court me, you might want to think about pushing down your tide. Anywho, if 35.2 seconds of physical activity makes you /this/ out of breath then I just /know/ that your dick-game must be weak as fuck.” Hyunjin gives him a clap on the shoulder. “See you around, fuckface.”

And Hyunjin began to wander back until Seungmin let out a loud scream.

“What was that for?” Hyunjin asked with a scowl as he turned to look at Seungmin.

Seungmin gave him a small smile.

“Just alleviating my anger.”

If Hyunjin wanted a game, then game on it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all you Seungjin shippers out there he.- Hii this was just a teeny tiny prologue because I wanted to post something today. I've been super busy with work so I haven't been able to focus or write too much and I also have a lot of projects going on at once and I'm trying to work on all of them heh. There's more to come for this one and I might turn this into a mini series if people like it eek. Kudos, feedback and everything is v v v appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
